


romantic shit

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, FUCK, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic shit, am i right?, as, cuteness, they be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She grabs my hand, and starts walking, dragging me along, "I feel like being cheesy, want to do romantic shit?" She asks, I love when Roxy does this."Oh darling I would love that!" I say.She stops, and looks me in the eyes, "Good, now lets go do some romantic shit!" She looks really beautiful, god I love her."Fuck yes!" I say, and I'm grinning again.





	romantic shit

"You're a piece of shit!" Amber yells, she picks me up by the shirt and slams me into the brick alley walls, it's painful but worth it.

"I am?" I ask, smirking, "And why is that?" 

"Because! You got Daniel to hate me! I loved him! What the fuck would you know about love you absolute bitch?" She yells, staring at me with furious, beautiful hazel eyes.

Why are her eyes pretty? I fucking hate her, yet shes beautiful. I'm in love with Roxy, yet I can't help being gay as fuck. I'd never date anyone else, Roxy is mine, and I'm going to keep her until the end of time.

"I know a whole lot about love, Amber" I say, and I stare into her eyes, hissing, "And you know what? Daniel never liked you. At least my girlfriend loves me a whole fucking lot, Daniel never did" 

"What the fuck are you going on about shit face?" She asks me, and I know shes about to cry because shes a pathetic piece of shit who's going to try and get me to feel sorry for her.

Well I don't, and I never will.

"I'm going on about the fact that Daniel never loved you, it was all in your mind" I say, smiling proudly at myself.

"You're lying" Shes crying those fat ugly crocodile tears, and in that moment I hated her. 

"You're so goddamn pathetic, crocodile tears huh? Disgusting." I growl, shes starting to piss me off.

"They're n-not fake!" She screams, her voice echoing in the dark alley.

I release myself from her grip and walk away, "Goodbye bitch!" I yell, waving at her, with the biggest grin on my face.

This will be an interesting story to tell Roxy.

I walk to where I was supposed to meet Roxy after school, a small cafe. I make a big entrance as usual, I love being dramatic. 

"Hello my daring Roxy! Oh my! I have a story to tell you." I say, I walk up to where Roxy is sitting and I sit down next to her.

Shes grinning at me, "You're such a dork" She says.

"Like I said, I have a story to tell you!" I say loudly.

"Not so loud please? Tell me the story then" She says, waiting for me to begin.

I tell her everything that happened earlier with Amber, I finish off with "And I just walked off, I don't know how she felt about it but I was proud of myself" I grin, "Done"

She looks at me, "Wow Roxy, always have a story to tell don't you?" she says shyly, why is she always so shy at certain times like these.

"Yes I do, always" I say, a big grin on my face again, Roxy makes me incredible happy.

She grabs my hand, and starts walking, dragging me along, "I feel like being cheesy, want to do romantic shit?" She asks, I love when Roxy does this.

"Oh darling I would love that!" I say.

She stops, and looks me in the eyes, "Good, now lets go do some romantic shit!" She looks really beautiful, god I love her.

"Fuck yes!" I say, and I'm grinning again.

We go back to the house we share, Roxy rushes into the house and comes out with something to cover my eyes, "Now I'm going to take you somewhere"

"This really is some romantic shit isn't it?" I say, Roxy is amazing.

I can tell that shes smiling shyly even though I'm wearing a towel over my eyes, "Yup" she finally says.

I have no idea where we are, but I bet its great, Roxy takes the towel off my eyes, "You like it?" She asks.

We're in a park, on a grassy hill, and I bet its because we can see the sky, Roxy has a pattern cloth set up and there's some flowers and food surrounding it. 

"Its way too cheesy isn't it?" She asks, "Nah I love cheesy" I reply.

"Wanna stargaze?" She asks, "Indeed I do!" I excitedly say. 

We stargaze for awhile, the stars remind me of Roxy, breathtakingly beautiful. 

Roxy and I turn to stare into each others eye, I study the details on her face, she's even more beautiful up close.

I can tell she's studying mine too, and I want to kiss her, and I know she's thinking about kissing me too.

I lean in to kiss her, and we share a few soft kisses on the lips, "Hey Roxy" I say.

"Yeah?' She replies, curious. 

"The stars remind me of you, beautiful and breathtaking" I breath out, my voice soft.

"That's so cheesy, and guess what?" 

"What?" I'm curious.

"The stars remind me of you too" She grins, "Wanna kiss again?"

She kisses me, and in that moment I am entirely in love with Roxy, entirely and fully in love with Roxanne Cage.


End file.
